Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program, which process image data.
Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses display images based on image data on a display screen of a liquid crystal display (LCD) composing a user interface and specify an image displayed on the display screen to edit the image. In image processing apparatuses that edit a photo album, an image slot is arranged on each page of the photo album. Allocation of photos to the image slot allows a desired. layout image to be generated. Some applications for creating a photo album automatically allocate images, among multiple photos specified by a user, according to the template of the photo album. Since images desired by the users may not be allocated in the automatic allocation of images, the images are desirably changed. In a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5449460, multiple images specified by a user are divided into groups and the groups are associated with the paces of a photo album. In the change of the images in each image slot, candidate images selected from the group corresponding to the page are displayed.
In Japanese Patent No. 5449460, many candidate images are displayed when the user specifies many images. In addition, the images allocated to each page of the photo album are displayed as the candidate images and the candidate images corresponding to the image slot the images in which are to be changed are not displayed.